Una nueva vida en la Sociedad de Almas
by Jacky R
Summary: Karin empieza a vivir en la Sociedad de Almas y conoce a Byakuya el cual se involucra en la Asociacion de Mujeres Shinigamis esperen! los capitanes y Byakuya defilando? mientras su amor empieza a crecer. pasen y lean les encantara!
1. Chapter 1

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

**Cap.1: Una nueva vida**

Y allí estaba yo parada en la salida de lo que parecía llamarse "senkaimon" junto a mi hermano y algunas maletas, preparada para empezar a vivir una nueva vida en la Sociedad de Almas.

Aun no entiendo cómo fue que termine aquí aunque ¡esperen! Ahora que recuerdo…..

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-_Ichi-nii vamos quédate

- lo siento Karin pero debo irme recuerda que debo de empezar mi trabajo temporal como capitán del octavo escuadrón ya que Shunsui es el nuevo capitán comandante

- pero ya no te veremos más por aquí Ichi-nii

- pero de que cojones hablas vendré de visita

-pero ya no te veremos como antes Yuzu se pondrá muy triste y la cabra loca que tenemos por padre se pondrá más insoportable.

_En realidad todo era un teatro pero enserio no quería que Ichi-nii se fuera no se si había dentro de mi algo llamado celos de hermana ya que yo sabía que él se iba por Rukia-chan_.

-mmm vale porque no vienes conmigo creo que te gustara además así podrás visitar a Toshiro

_Mmm creo que después de todo no es mala idea hace poco cumplí ya mis 18 años puedo ir si yo lo deseo además tal vez pueda visitar a Toshiro pues tengo mucho de no verlo creo que será divertido._

-está bien Ichi-nii ire contigo

-ohhh Masaki (llorando en el cuadro de Masaki) nuestros hijos han crecido y ahora se van y dejan solo a su guapo padre ¿que hice yo para merecer esto?

- estoy lista Ichi-nii - vamos

Ishinn se acerca con una patada voladora para su hijo…

-pero que cojones! (Le regresa la patada que lo manda a volar hasta la pared) viejo loco cuida de Yuzu

-cuida de Karin y de Rukia-chan estúpido hijo - ohhh Masaki como crecen de rápido nuestros hijos…

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Si y por eso estaba aquí salimos del Senkaimon y allí estaba Rukia-chan esperándonos también estaban otros shinigamis pero no los conozco así que no le tome importancia a ello así que salude a Rukia-chan y luego fuimos con Ichi-nii a la que se supone que sería nuestra casa debo admitir que era muy bonita, grande, un poco elegante tal vez aunque siempre con una cultura japonesa un poco anticuada pero tal vez si ayudo a remodelarla a un estilo moderno se vea preciosa luego fui al que sería mi dormitorio quede impresionada pues era muy espacioso y hermoso ya que tenía unas ventanas que le daban un buen estilo, y además tenía su propio baño (lo cual era bueno así no tendría que esperar que Ichi-nii saliera del baño para poderlo ocupar) así que me dedique a ordenarlo con mis cosas y darle un poco de mi estilo decidida a vivir una nueva vida que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar y que hasta el momento todo me ha funcionado bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Cap. 2: Invitación inesperada**

Era prácticamente mi primer día viviendo en la Sociedad de Almas desperté y decidí bañarme y arreglarme para un buen día alii no sabía cómo vestirme pues yo no era una shinigami aun así que no tenía un uniforme así que opte por vestirme a mi estilo como me vestía normalmente en Karakura así que me vestí con una blusa de tirantes color negro y encima una chaqueta muy elegante y a la moda color blanco, un pantalón blanco y unos botines de tacón medio alto color negro así me sentía bien esos dos colores eran mis favoritos pues eran los dos colores más elegantes que existían.

Cuando termine baje hacia la cocina y me di cuenta que no había nadie quien cocinara y aún era muy temprano pues Ichi-nii aún no se había ido así que me puse a preparar el desayuno había aprendido mucho de Yuzu y sus actividades culinarias en estos últimos años y le ayudaba mucho en casa al parecer ahora sería yo quien cocinaría de vez en cuando además tenía hambre y supuse que Ichi-nii también me sorprendí mucho cuando vi la nevera llena de alimentos al parecer todo esto ya estaba en los planes de Ichi-nii desde hace un tiempo pues Rukia-chan se había encargado de las compras y de los arreglos de la casa antes de que viniéramos, al parecer su relación va muy bien debo de admitir que no entiendo mis supuestos "celos" pues Rukia-chan es una buena chica para Ichi-nii y parece que ya fuera parte de la familia así que debía de aceptarlo.

Termine de preparar el desayuno cuando Ichi-nii bajo y le serví su desayuno él muy sorprendido por el acto de mi parte tomo su desayuno y dijo que contrataría personal que lo hiciera pues dentro de poco tendría que ir a la academia de shinigamis, yo me sorprendí mucho ¿acaso se estudiaba para ser shinigami? Al final accedí pues yo también quería ser un shinigami y aunque me costara admitirlo quería ser igual que Ichi-nii muy fuerte y poderosa pero antes de que él se fuera al que ahora es su nuevo trabajo le dije que iría a visitar a Toshiro a lo que el asintió.

Y eso fue lo que hice aunque para ser sincera me costó mucho llegar hasta el décimo escuadrón pues la sociedad de almas es un completo laberinto tuve que preguntar pero al final llegue y aunque tuve problemas para entrar al décimo escuadrón por suerte por allí andaba Toshiro al cual vi a lo lejos y aunque se sorprendió de verme alii luego fuimos hasta su oficina y pasamos un buen rato hablando…

-y dime Karin que te trae por aquí? (con su tono ronco y serio)

- Ichi-nii es ahora el nuevo capitán del octavo escuadrón así que decidí venir con él y conocer la Sociedad de Almas además hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía dime cuando jugaremos football de nuevo?

-me alegro por Ichigo pero no lo se sinceramente Karin en la Sociedad de almas nadie juega y menos al football

-porque?

-a nadie le queda tiempo sobre todo a los taichos siempre estamos llenos de mucho trabajo así que nadie tiene tiempo de jugar football además dudo mucho que alguien de aquí conozca que es eso

_Karin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaannnnnnnn…_

-Matsumoto! (Toshiro con una venita en su sien)

_Matsumoto entro corriendo muy contenta de verme y me dio un fuerte abrazo pero ya me estaba asfixiando entre sus grandes atributos…_

-MATSUMOTO! Suelta a Karin!

- ahhhh Taicho yo solo estoy emocionada de verla - hola Karin-chan

- hola Rangiku-san

-que te trae por aquí?

-vine con mi hermano

-y tienes que hacer algo importante ahora?

-no porque?

-ohhh que bien entonces quieres venir conmigo a una reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis?

-Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis?

-si en el camino te lo explicare

-pero yo no he dicho que si Rangiku-san espera…..

-adiós taicho….

Durante todo el camino fuimos hablando de muchas cosas con Rangiku-san ella ya me había explicado que era eso de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis pero cuando llegamos a ese lugar me sorprendí mucho pues el lugar donde al parecer se realizaban las reuniones era inmenso creo que demasiado grande para una reunión.

-oye Rangiku-san no crees que es un lugar muy grande para una simple reunión?

-sip es que el punto de reunión de la Asociación es la mansión Kuchiki

-mansión Kuchiki? – KUCHIKI acaso tiene que ver con Rukia-chan?

-jeje sí! En esta mansión vive Kuchiki-san esta es la mansión del clan Kuchiki

-pero si esta es su casa porque estamos entrando a escondidas?

-buena pregunta Karin-chan! Jeje entramos a escondidas porque hacemos las reuniones aquí a escondidas

-pero a escondidas de quién?

-d.. de..de Kuchiki Taicho (dijo con miedo)

-Kuchiki Taicho? – quien es el?

- bueno además de ser el capitán del sexto escuadrón es el hermano mayor de Kuchiki-san y el dueño de esta mansión

-pero porque nos escondemos de el?

-porque él parece un…un…un ogro si nos cacha sería capaz de matarnos o perseguirnos de por vida (lo dijo en un tono tembloroso)

-ogro? Pero entonces porque hacen las reuniones aquí?

-porque es muy divertido y es el lugar más grande en el que podemos hacerlas

Me quede muy sorprendida por lo que me dijo Rangiku-san no creo que ese tal Kuchiki Taicho parezca un ogro y si lo parece quisiera conocerlo. Debo admitir que la pase muy bien pues conocí a las demás integrantes de la asociación creo que ya soy parte de ella bueno parece que si me podre divertir aquí.

* * *

La verdad es que soy nueva en todo esto en crear un fanfic y en mi cuenta asi que estoy un poco nerviosa porque nose que tal esta e hice mi primer fic de ellos porque me encanta esta pareja aunque en anime y manga yo creo que si se conocen jiji :) disculpen si hay errores ortograficos :D y si tienen alguna idea o comentario aunque sea malo diganmelo xfavor dejen sus reviews para saber si debo continuarlo please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**3. ¿Quién será?**

Había pasado un día extraordinario pero ahora podía sentir una pequeña brisa que entraba por mi ventana la cual estaba un poco abierta, unos cuantos rayos de sol que empezaban a darme en mi cara tenía mucho sueño aun, pero ya era hora de levantarme, estire un poco mientras aún estaba en mi cama y luego cogí el reloj para ver la hora y me di cuenta que ya era tarde 10:45 am wow! Al parecer dormí un poco más de la cuenta.

Me dispuse a darme un baño y vestirme como normalmente lo hago luego de tomarme el tiempo suficiente como una chica lo requiere aunque dedo admitir que no soy muy vanidosa pero aun así me preocupaba por mi aspecto personal sobre todo porque me gusta la elegancia, luego de ello baje a la cocina como lo supuse Ichi-nii ya no estaba en casa así que solo tome un poco de cereal y me dispuse a "desayunar" mientras lo hacía recordé que debía de asistir a otra de las reuniones de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis pues ahora ya era parte de ella y al parecer están organizando un evento para recaudar fondos y es por ello que habrán reuniones tan constantemente, termine mi desayuno y en el momento exacto sonó el timbre me pregunte quien podría ser? Fui hacia la puerta y cuando abrí:

-buenos días Karin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan nnnn!

-bue… bue…buenos días Rangiku-san (asfixiándose con su gran abrazo)

- lista para irnos?

-lista para irnos adonde? –pregunto Karin un poco confusa

-Karin-chan acaso olvidaste que vendría a recogerte para irnos juntas a la reunión? Recuerda que debo enseñarte el camino hacia la mansión Kuchiki.

-ohhh claro que no lo he olvidado Rangiku-san solo permíteme un segundito..

_Claro que si lo olvide pero que bueno que está aquí porque de tal forma no sabría cómo llegar a la mansión Kuchiki ya que esta lugar es un laberinto. Tome mi bolso me lo puse de lado daba gracias de haberlo traído del mundo humano (como siempre a la moda imagínense un bolso hermoso a su gusto) ya que es muy esencial pues es pequeño y me cabe lo más importante _

Baje y Sali con Rangiku-san durante todo el camino ella se la paso hablando de que algún día me llevaría a una de las fiestas a las que ella iba y tomaríamos mucho sake a lo cual yo me negué luego de un rato llegamos a la mansión y nos adentramos en ella de nuevo a escondidas, y aun me preguntaba qué tan ogro seria ese tal Kichiki Taicho para que siempre entráramos a escondidas por temor a él?. En lo personal a mí no me gusta hacer esto pues siento que estoy invadiendo su privacidad o siento que soy una ladrona entrando a escondidas.

Llegamos al lugar de nuevo allí estaba Yachiru-chan en el puesto principal y estaba hablando con todas de lo que se supone que harían para recaudar fondos a lo que todas las chicas opinaron:

-yo digo que sería bueno hacer una venta de ropa – dijo la misma Yachiru

-mmm lo siento Yachiru-san pero no creo que podamos hacer una venta de ropa en un lugar en el que solo andamos con uniforme de trabajo siempre – dijo Nanao mientras arreglaba sus lentes

-mmmm buen punto Nanao-san – dijo Yachiru con un tono un poco triste mientras metía unos cuantos dulces a su boca

- yo opino que hagamos una fiesta en la que haya mucho sake! – dijo Matsumoto demasiado entusiasmada con la idea

-no creo que sea buena idea emborrachar a todo el Seretei Rangiku-san – dijo Nanao de nuevo rechazando la idea

-ohhh deberíamos de hacer algo como un concurso! – dijo Kiyone muy alegre

-mmmm un concurso no es mala idea – dijo Nanao anotándolo sobre un cuaderno y asintiendo

- además sería aún más divertido si participan personas importantes como los capitanes y tenientes – dijo Yoruichi que de por casualidad se encontraba allí haciendo una visita en el Seretei y se había hecho presente en la reunión de las chicas

- esa es una buenísima idea pero como lograremos que los taichos y tenientes se involucren en esto o por lo menos los taichos y tenientes hombres – dijo Isane un poco confusa

-hm.. De eso me encargo yo – dijo Yoruichi con un tono de maldad como cuando alguien planea algo malévolo

-y tú que dices Kari-chan? – dijo Yachiru con un tono dulce y como siempre cambiándole el nombre a las personas

-mmmmmmm bueno como no sabemos qué tipo de concurso seria, porque no hacemos un concurso de modelaje en el que hombres y mujeres puedan desfilar en una Pasarella – dijo Karin

Mientras en otro lado de la mansión:

-buenas tardes Kuchiki –dono le puedo servir algo? – dijo una servidumbre de la mansión

-llévame un té al jardín – dijo Byakuya con su tono serio, ronco, y seco

-haip! – dijo la muchacha retirándose después de hacerle un reverencia

_Byakuya había llegado por un momento a su mansión a tomar un té después de una mañana muy agitada y llena de trabajo. Caminaba con mucha elegancia y seriedad por los pasillos de la mansión dirigiéndose a su querido jardín donde tomaría su tan preciado té disfrutando de la vista de su árbol de zakuras cuando de repente escucho por el pasillo unas voces de unas mujeres, se preguntó de dónde venían y empezó a buscar el lugar de donde provenía el ruido cuando vio por un pequeño orificio que dejaba ver la puerta a varias mujeres que vestían como shinganis y que además la mayoría de ellas tenía su insignia de teniente en su brazo y se dio cuenta que eran las mismas mujeres que como siempre se metían a la privacidad de su casa a armarle alborotos dentro de ella._

_Decidió sacarlas de la forma normal así que saco su zampakutou:_

-Espárcete Senbon…. ¿quién es ella? – se preguntó en su mente un poco confuso

_Byakuya estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque contra todas aquellas chicas pero algo que vio de repente lo detuvo….. Se quedó sorprendido de ver a esa chica pues nunca la había visto y por alguna extraña razón decidió no interrumpirla con su ataque por un momento…_

-¿quién es ella? Nunca la he visto por acá, parece ser nueva en todo esto pues ni siquiera es una shinigami ya que no lleva un uniforme y parece estar exponiendo algo con las demás…. – pensó Byakuya envainando su zampakutou y aunque no lo crean parecía que estaba espiando

Al otro lado de la puerta:

_Karin estaba de pie explicándoles a las chicas (las cuales estaban muy sorprendidas por la idea de ella la cual era buenísima ente todas las demás), sobre su idea del evento en el cual desfilarían _

-podrán modelar hombres y mujeres para que sea más divertido – dijo Karin

-es una buenísima idea pero ¿Cómo conseguiremos a los hombres que desfilaran? – dijo Isane

-por eso no nos preocupemos puedo casi asegurar la intervención de algunos capitanes y tenientes en esto jajaja! – dijo Yoruichi muy segura de lo que hablaba

_Las chicas siguieron hablando mientras al otro lado de la puerta:_

-no lo entiendo, no sé quién será ella pero no permitiré que las otras mujeres locas de siempre se metan en mi privacidad – pensaba Byakuya

_Byakuya estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación en la que se encontraban las chicas cuando de repente escucho como una mariposa infernal le daba un aviso: "reunión de capitanes urgente en la primera división". Byakuya pensó que era el peor momento, pues lo interrumpieron pero inmediatamente uso shunpo y se fue, dejando a las chicas tranquilas y olvidando su tè._

_Durante el camino hacia la primera división pensaba:_

_-¿Quién era esa chica? Nunca la había visto por acá… en que pienso? Mejor debería de concentrarme en mis asuntos y no en los de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis… - pensaba Byakuya bastante confuso ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? - pero ¿Quién será?._

* * *

_Bien tratare de sacar los capitulos mas largos ok! aunque el siguiente esta màs largo que estos y cada vez se pone mas interesante :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4: Conociendo a Ogrobyakuya.**

_Fue una mañana muy agitada y llena de trabajo y papeleo para Byakuya y aunque aún no lo había terminado todo, ya se acercaba la hora de su té, no le importaba tener que regresar más tarde pero ahora iba camino hacia su mansión para tomar su té en su jardín, mientras se preguntaba si de nuevo encontraría a esas locas allí, si de algo estaba seguro era de que esta vez si las sacaría de allí, llego a la mansión y de nuevo su servidumbre:_

-Buenas tardes Kuchiki-dono le sirvo su té de siempre – pregunta la chica la cual ya sabía a lo que llegaba su jefe en las tardes

- sí, llévamelo al jardín – respondió Byakuya serio mientras empezaba a caminar por los pasillos

Me pregunto si de nuevo estarán estas mujeres aquí? – se preguntó Byakuya en su mente y se detuvo justo en la puerta que en el día anterior las había escuchado

_Y exactamente allí estaban planeando lo del evento a lo cual Karin decía:_

-creo que podríamos traer ropa muy bonita, a la moda y elegante del mundo humano para que así toda la gente del Seretei se interese y vengan a ver el evento

-siiiiiiii! Yo quiero ir al mundo humano a hacer muchas compras – dijo Matsumoto entusiasmada con la idea, a lo q todas las demás también se emocionaron y asintieron.

_Byakuya veía como todas aquellas chicas estaban metidas en su mansión así que decidió molestarlas y sacarlas de allí así que tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió entrando en la habitación. Poniendo su cara totalmente seria y casi de enojo dijo con su tono arrogante, serio y ronco:_

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! xP – gritaron tooodas las chicas cuando vieron a Byakuya como si hubiesen visto al mismo diablo

_Al mismo tiempo que gritaban y gritaban más todas salieron de la habitación y así de la mansión usando shunpo pero nadie se acordó de Karin y de que ella no podía usar shunpo tampoco, así que la habitación quedo casi vacía únicamente con la presencia de Byakuya y de la pobre de Karin que aunque como toda una Kurosaki era orgullosa, en ese momento su cara no demostraba orgullo sino un poco de susto y a la vez un poco de vergüenza por la situación. _

_Byakuya en sus adentros pensaba porque no salió de allí también al igual que todas las demás y aun se preguntaba quién sería ella pues era la chica que había visto el día anterior allí mismo y que también le había llamado la atención. Mientras había un silencio incomodo en toda la habitación hasta que por fin alguien decidió romperlo:_

-l..lo…lo.. lo siento mucho, perdón por lo ocurrido – dijo Karin tratando de ocultar su vergüenza

-Porque estabas con ellas?

-yo ahora soy parte de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis hace unos días vine a la Sociedad de Almas – dijo Karin más calmada y con su tono normal – disculpa quién eres?

-Kuchiki Byakuya – dijo con su tono seco y ronco respondiéndole después de unos segundos

-ahhhhh así que tú eres ese ogro Kuchiki del que me hablaron, ahora entiendo porque las chicas salieron corriendo, disculpa por haber entrado a la privacidad de tu casa

-ogro? – dijo aún más serio de lo normal y un poco enojado

- si al parecer las chicas te consideran ogrobyakuya – dijo Karin un poco divertida pero vio la expresión de la cara de Byakuya – perdón de nuevo! - dijo un poco apenada mientras Byakuya mantenía su cara seria.

- y tu ¿Quién… - Byakuya estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre para al fin saber quién era ella pero alguien entro y los interrumpio….

- Kuchiki-dono disculpe la interrupción pero su té ya está listo y servido en el comedor del jardín - dijo la misma servidumbre anterior la cual se dedicaba a hacer té y con un poco de pena interrumpió a su jefe

-ok! – dijo Byakuya con su tono seco

-bueno yo no tengo nada que estar haciendo aquí así que me retiro – dijo Karin un poco apenada pues había recordado su situación en la mansión

-la llevare hacia la salida señorita – dijo la servidumbre tratando de ayudarle

- si gracias y de nuevo disculpa – le dijo a Byakuya de nuevo apenada – con permiso – dijo ella con educación y se retiró.

Byakuya no respondió simplemente se quedó allí parado como estaba pensando en que de nuevo no sabía quién era ella gracias a que lo habían interrumpido y además creía que esta era diferente a las demás locas, pues ella si tenía un poco de educación.

Mientras Karin iba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión junto a la servidumbre se quedaba cada vez más admirada de lo grande que era y además de que por fin conocería la entrada y salida principal ya que ella siempre que había entrado Matsumoto la había llevado por la parte trasera de la mansión entrando a escondidas, luego salió de la mansión. Pero también se dio cuenta de que al fin había conocido a "ogrobyakuya" jajajajaja se oye divertido –dijo ella entre sus pensamientos pero a pesar de que él era serio:

-creo que por dentro no es así – dijo en voz alta jaja parecía que sus pensamientos ya no eran simplemente pensamientos.

Karin se fue hacia su casa pues ya se había hecho un poco tarde y quería planear un poco el evento del desfile con sus propias ideas al parecer su idea había estado muy bien y así lo terminaría.

Mientras en una mansión:

Byakuya había ido a su jardín a tomar su té, pero mientras lo tomaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, termino y se fue hacia su división a seguir con su trabajo y al parecer así terminaría su día agitado. – que le pasara a gran capitán Kuchiki Byakuya acaso se ha vuelto a fijar en una mujer?

* * *

Al parecer comenzaba a amanecer o eso era lo que yo creía. El sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto y podía sentir como una brisa se encontraba con mi cuerpo ya descubierto por la sabana se sentía tan bien que ni siquiera me quería levantar, no es que tuviera mucho que hacer o tuviese algo planeado pero no podía levantarme tan tarde tampoco, así que por fin decidí levantarme estirando mi cuerpo primero para luego tomar impulso y levantarme finalmente de la cama, fui directamente hacia el baño dispuesta a darme una buena ducha y luego de un buen rato salí de él, camine hacia mi closet y lo abrí había tanta ropa allí dentro que no sabía cuál ponerme así que pensé en ponerme lo primero que viera: una blusa floja y un poco larga color rojo (de esas que quedan con el cuello de lado con un hombro al descubierto), un leggimgs color negro y unas plataformas negras ( imagínense unas a su gusto) lo combinaría con algunos accesorios rojos así que ahora solo quedaba arreglarme un poco, me deje el cabello suelto y liso como normalmente lo andaba con un rebelde fleco que adornaba parte de mi rostro también luego de eso maquille un poco mi rostro solo un poco de brillo labial necesitaba pues tampoco me gustaba el maquillaje en exceso cuando por fin termine con mis cosas baje a la cocina y me encontré a Ichi-nii que al parecer ya iba de salida y lo salude:

-buenos días Ichi-nii – dijo ella con un tono un poco alegre como cuando alguien comienza bien el día

- buenos días Karin que bueno que te veo antes de irme, necesito hablar contigo – respondió Ichigo

- sobre qué?

- bueno es que Rukia necesita un poco de ayuda con los preparativos de la boda y como tú sabes ella casi no conoce esas cosas, así que te quería pedir que por favor le ayudes – dijo Ichigo tragando un poco de su orgullo al tener que pedirle ayuda a su hermana pero tenía que admitir que Karin tenía un gusto muy refinado

-jaja está bien no hay problema estaré encantada de ayudarle a Rukia-chan con su boda además así me distraeré un poco mas – respondió Karin un poco entusiasmada con el tema

-bien gracias! Dentro de un rato ve a la mansión Kuchiki que por lo que se ya conoces, allí estará Rukia esperándote para ver algunas revistas y cosas de esas – dijo Ichigo un poco asqueado de ello pues andar escogiendo todas esas cosas le aburrían

- está bien Ichi-nii algo más?

-no creo que por el momento solo eso, ya me voy – dijo Ichigo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta

-bye! Ichi-nii – respondió Karin mientras comía su desayuno, pero de repente algo se le vino a la mente: recordó que era la mansión de ogrobyakuya y que tal vez él estaría allí aún estaba algo apenada por lo que había pasado, pero luego pensó en que debía de superarlo y también debía de dejar de llamarle "ogrobyakuya" que aunque fuera divertido primero debía de conocerlo y después saber si era o no un verdadero ogro aunque debo de admitir que para ser un ogro es demasiado atractivo .

Termine mi desayuno y después de un rato salí de la casa camino a la mansión Kuchiki, fue un largo camino pero al fin estaba allí parada en la entrada principal así que toque el timbre y luego de unos segundos abrió la puerta una servidumbre.

-buenos días señorita a quien buscaba? – dijo amablemente la servidumbre

-buenas tardes busco a Rukia-chan – respondió Karin aun en la puerta

-ohhhh claro pase adelante por favor – dijo la servidumbre haciéndola pasar – permítame un momento aquí enseguida iré a llamar a Kuchiki-sama

_Karin se quedó allí en la entrada principal de la mansión mientras veía como de una segunda planta bajaba Rukia con unas cosas en manos y la saludaba alegremente:_

-hola Karin-chan que gusto tenerte aquí – dijo Rukia saludándola con un beso y un abrazo

-Rukia-chan el gusto es mío al poder ayudarte – respondió Karin

-vamos al jardín quiero mostrarte algunas revistas de bodas y algunas ideas que tengo – dijo Rukia jalando del brazo a Karin llevándola hacia el patio

Llegamos al patio nos sentamos y Rukia-chan empezó a mostrarme muchas revistas mientras las dos decíamos nuestras ideas y charlábamos de vez en cuando de otras cosas entre todo habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo y ya había llegado la tarde pero aun estábamos en nuestras cosas, mientras reímos oí como alguien se acercaba, y así era, era Byakuya quien acababa de llegar para tomar su té de la tarde.

-buenas tardes nii-sama – le dijo Rukia con respeto

- buenas tardes – respondió Karin de igual forma

-buenas tardes – respondió Byakuya con su tono de siempre a las dos

-perdón nii-sama por ser mal educada, quiero presentarte a Kurosaki Karin ella es hermana de Ichigo y está aquí para ayudarme con los preparativos de la boda – dijo Rukia viendo a Karin

-mucho gusto Byakuya – dijo Karin educadamente

- asi que ya se conocen? – dijo Rukia un poco confusa

-mmm no exactamente – dijo Karin con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por recordar lo sucedido

-el gusto es mío Karin – respondió Byakuya después de unos segundos agarrando la mano de Karin y besándola en un acto de cortesía por la persona que acababa de conocer (recordemos que él es un hombre de la nobleza con mucha educación) a lo que la chica y Rukia se sorprendieron por el acto de este, mientras a Karin se le podía notar un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas

_Los tres tomaron asiento en el pequeño pero cómodo comedor que estaba en el preciado jardín de la mansión Kuchiki, segundos después llego la servidumbre y le sirvió su té a Byakuya, mientras él lo tomaba las chicas seguían hablando mil y una cosa sobre la boda:_

-sabes Karin estaba pensando en comprar las cosas que necesitaremos en el mundo humano – dijo Rukia mientras ojeaba una revista en la que solo habían artículos para bodas

- es buena idea! Sobre todo porque muy pronto iré y podre ayudarte aún más – respondió Karin

-oh qué bueno! Iras a visitar a tu familia? –

-no, en realidad si los visitare pero no es ese el motivo por el que iré

- entonces cuál? – dijo Rukia un poco curiosa

-ire a comprar muchísima ropa, la suficiente como para un desfile – dijo Karin alegre

-para un desfile? – dijo Rukia aún más confusa

-si! La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis estamos organizando un desfile para recaudar fondos

- wow! Que sorpresa! Yo quiero participar – dijo Rukia muy entusiasmada con la idea – puedo?

-claro que si todas y todos participaremos, ya que también será un desfile en el que podrán participar hombres – dijo Karin desviando su mirada hacia Byakuya, el cual estaba medio concentrado en su té ya que había oído toda la conversación de las chicas

-ohhh nii-sama sería una buena oportunidad para socializar así que formare parte de ese desfile – dijo Rukia afirmando la situación que aunque no lo hacía por malicia si lo hacía por diversión

-Rukia si crees que es una buena oportunidad para ti está bien, pero no lo es para mí – dijo Byakua con su tono de siempre

-vamos nii-sama participa un poco, veras que sería una buena distracción con todo el trabajo que tienes – dijo Rukia esperando una buena respuesta de su hermano

-vamos Byakuya no creo que sea mala idea después de todo varios capitanes y tenientes participaran también – dijo Karin

_Byakuya pensó primero que nada, en porque esta chica que acababa de conocer lo llamaba simplemente por su nombre y no con más respeto como los demás lo hacían, pero lo que más confuso lo tenía era que él no le exigía que le hablase por su apellido o le hablase con mucho más respeto luego pensó y se dio cuenta que en realidad no quería darle la impresión que las chicas le dijeron de él, no quería por algún motivo que ni él mismo sabia, que la chica pensara que él era un ogro o como le llamaban ya "ogrobyakuya", para ello debía de guardarse todos sus comentarios arrogantes y no quiso exigirle por el momento más respeto con su nombre, al fin termino su té y pensó también en que lo del desfile después de todo no era algo malo – mientras tanto las chicas esperaban por alguna respuesta:_

-Rukia, Karin…. Lo pensare….. – dijo Byakuya levantándose de su silla y empezando a caminar por el jardín hacia la salida, pues ya era hora de que regresara a sus obligaciones como capitán

-o..o oiste Karin-chan? Mi nii-sama dijo que lo pensaría :D – dijo Rukia perpleja por la respuesta de Byakuya pues un "lo pensare" viniendo de Byakuya ya era mucha respuesta

- si oi Rukia-chan – respondió Karin mientras pensaba que después de todo no sabía si aun merecía que le llamasen "ogrobyakuya" pues a su punto de vista no lo era.

_Y así paso un día más en el Seretei, lo demás de la tarde y noche Rukia y Karin se la pasaron viendo más cosas de la boda hasta que Rukia decidió ir con Karin a su casa y de paso "hablar" con Ichigo referente a lo de la boda mientras Karin se preparaba para dormir y para el siguiente día, ya que tenía pensado hacer una visita a uno de los escuadrones. _

* * *

Hola! espero que les guste este capitulo y si asi es haganmelo saber porfavor :) me decian que les cuesta imaginar a Karin asi de fashion pero recuerden que todos la hemos visto en anime y manga pequeña y aqui hagamos de cuenta y caso lo de la pubertad, el dessarrollo, la madurez y todo eso, recuerden que las chicas cambiamos mucho despues de eso ;D gracias por leer bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

aqui esta este cap espero que les guste!

**Cap.5: Visitas**

Empezaba a abrir mis ojos y la luz del día me empezaba a molestar, ya era hora de levantarme y empezar otro nuevo día lleno de aventuras jaja debía de admitir que hasta el momento no la había pasado mal en la Sociedad de Almas, pues había conocido a varias personas y ahora estaba involucrada en algunas cosas de las cuales me tenía que encargar y eso me gustaba me levante, me bañe y me arregle como normalmente lo hago , luego baje a desayunar la servidumbre que apenas tenía unos días de estar allí me sirvió el desayuno y me dispuse a comer, mientras comía pensaba en la visita que haría a uno de los escuadrones pues tenía que hablar con el capitán y también pensaba que hoy por la noche iría de nuevo al mundo humano con Rangiku-san a escoger toda la ropa para el desfile y de paso visitar al baka de mi padre y a Yuzu, era muy temprano aun pero tenía que empezar ahora con mi día así que termine mi desayuno y luego salí de casa hacia el escuadrón que tenía que ir a visitar.

Llegue finalmente al escuadrón luego de perderme unas cuantas veces por todos esos pasillos del Seretei y fui directamente a la oficina de capitán toque la puerta y del otro lado de ella me respondieron:

-adelante – dijo una voz ronca

_Karin entro en esa oficina y empezó a hablar con el capitán:_

-….. hola! Ichi-nii buenos días! – exclamo Karin muy alegre entrando a la oficina de su hermano, pero después se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba con él a la par – buenos días a ti también Rukia-chan

-buenos días Karin – respondió Ichigo un poco rojo, ¿_porque será acaso estaba haciendo algo indebido con Rukia?_

-Ohhhh buenos días Karin-chan! – respondió Rukia muy alegremente al verla un poco sonrojada también

-Ichi-nii he venido a avisarte que hoy por la noche iré con Rangiku-san al mundo humano a hacer las compras para el desfile y de paso dormiré en casa de nuestro padre solo por esta noche – dijo Karin ya que la noche anterior no había podido hablarle de eso ya que Ichigo estaba "ocupadito" con Rukia

-ohhh ya lo había olvidado! Está bien Karin cuídate mucho por favor – le dijo Ichigo como siempre sobreprotegiéndola

-Ichi-nii recuerda que ya estoy grande

_Karin dio media vuelta para salir de allí, y en ese momento Rukia le dijo algo en el oído a Ichigo y le puso una carita de perrito hambriento que a cualquiera le daría ternura._

-Karin espera! – Dijo Ichigo cuando Karin estaba a punto de salir a lo que esta se dio media vuelta para mirarlo – hazme un favor – dijo con un tono simple y seco

-eres un baka idiota! – le grito Rukia un poco enfadada a Ichigo mientras este ya tenía una venita en su sien – las cosas no se piden de esa forma tan fría como tú lo haces tonto!

-maldita enana! Como quieres que lo haga entonces? – le grito este también empezando con sus ya normales insultos de siempre mientras Karin solo los observaba

-asi: ohhh Karin-chan podrías hacerme el favor de llevar estos papeles al escuadrón de mi nii-sama por favor (con carita de perrito hambriento), es que nosotros teníamos un almuerzo romántico planeado ya que desde hace mucho no nos damos un tiempo como pareja, pero al zopenco de tu hermano aún le falta un poco de papeleo que gracias al cielo hará su teniente pero ahora solo nos quedan estos papeles que tiene que revisar y firmar mi nii-sama para la boda y como tú sabes que esto es algo de importancia y confidencial no lo puede llevar cualquier persona, y creo que estos papeles no podrían estar en mejores manos que en las tuyas Karin-chan, además tú ya conoces a mi nii-sama así que podrías ayudarlo con algunas elecciones que tiene que tomar con respecto a la boda que dices Karin-chan si?

-está bien Rukia-chan lo hare por ti – dijo Karin asintiendo a esto pero también lo hacía por su hermano ya que ella también quería verlo feliz, y si su felicidad estaba con Rukia, haría todo lo posible por ayudarlos

-ves idiota así se hacen las cosas – le dijo Rukia a Ichigo demostrándole que ella podía más que él en estas situaciones

-cállate maldita enana o te olvidas de esa colección de esos conejos podridos – le dijo Ichigo un tanto furioso mientras su venita crecía aún más

O_O …o…ol… olvida todo lo dicho Ichigo mi amor – dijo Rukia tratando a Ichigo cariñosamente solo para que este le comprara su colección de Chappys que ella tanto quería

-Karin aquí están los papeles que tienes que llevarle a Byakuya – gracias – dijo Ichigo

-ok! –dijo Karin agarrando los papeles y caminando hacia la salida de la oficina, y cuando salió:

-ves cabeza de zanahoria con papaya, así se hacen las cosas! - recalco Rukia

-calla enana aplastada! – le dijo Ichigo a Rukia halándola hacia su silla y sentándola en su regazo para plantarle un tierno beso que luego se convertiría en una beso más intenso.

_Karin iba caminando por todos los pasillos del Seretei hasta que después de unos minutos llego finalmente al sexto escuadrón, lo vio y pensó que finalmente había llegado, entro hasta llegar a la oficina del capitán en la cual se detuvo y toco la puerta, segundos después vio como la puerta se abría y vio a un cierto pelirrojo detrás de ella: _

-ohhhh tu eres Karin? La hermana del idiota de Ichigo no? – dijo Renji después de abrir la puerta

-si yo soy Karin y tú?

-yo soy Abarai Renji Teniente de este escuadrón ¿que te trae por aquí?

-vengo a buscar a Byakuya ¿esta? – dijo Karin

-ohhhhh claro que si pasa adelante – Kuchiki Taicho ire a entrenar a los soldados! Con permiso - dijo Renji dirigiéndose a Byakuya y saliendo de la oficina – fue un gusto Karin-chan – dijo Renji dirigiéndose a Karin y saliendo después

-Hola! Byakuya – dijo Karin mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Byakuya

-Hola! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – dijo Byakuya con su tono serio y seco

-Bueno traigo unos papeles de la boda de Ichigo y Rukia que al parecer tienes que revisar – dijo Karin entregándole los papeles a Byakuya

-ahhh si claro los papeles – dijo Byakuya con un tono como que aún no tragaba muy bien la idea de esa boda mientras firmaba su papeleo sin mirarla

-mmm si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco con lo que tienes que hacer aquí, veo que tienes mucho trabajo con tu papeleo y debo admitir que me gusta ayudar en este tipo de cosas

-mmmm como quieras – respondio Byakuya que por dentro admitía que necesitaba un poco de su ayuda

-bien! – dijo Karin mientras empezaba a ver los papeles y algunas de las revistas para boda que Rukia también le había mandado – que debes de hacer además de firmar estos papeles Byakuya?

-Rukia quiere que vea la decoración de la mansión Kuchiki (en lugar donde se llevara a cabo la boda) ya que esta debe de ser impecable y elegante – le respondio Byakuya cambiando su tono y prestándole un poco más de atención (parecía que el momento se ponía interesante)

-ahora entiendo porque te ha mandado las revistas bueno si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscar una decoración elegante y apropiada

-ok!

_Karin empezó a ver las revistas que Rukia le había enviado a Byakuya habían unos diseños totalmente hermosos, elegantes, y modernos. Había unas decoraciones solo de blanco otras solo de color perla, después de un largo rato que ella veía revistas y Byakuya terminaba su papeleo, Karin opto por un modelo de decoración con cosas totalmente finas y elegantes y todo estaba de un color negro con blanco aunque en la mayoría de cosas había más blanco, el negro era el color que resaltaba y hacia que cualquier lugar se vea elegante más en la mansión kuchiki._

-¿qué te parece esta decoración? – pregunto Karin a Byakuya mostrándole la foto de la revista

-mmmm es elegante y adecuada, está bien! - dijo Byakuya observando bien la imagen y pensando que Karin tenia buen gusto pues tenía que admitir que esa decoración estaba perfecta

-bien ahora solo queda elegir qué tipo de bebida se servirá para el brindis, aunque creo que tendría que ser una bebida que guste de todos y de buen sabor para la ocasión

-champagne – dijo Byakuya más que seguro de lo que hablaba

-ok! Entonces champagne será – dijo Karin - ahora solo tienes que firmar estos papeles y todo estará listo

-ok! – dijo Byakuya terminando su papeleo y tomando los papeles que tenía que firmar para empezarlos a leer. Mientras los leía recordó que ya era la hora de su té

_Mientras Karin esperaba sentada sentía algo raro en su estómago y recordó que no había almorzado y ahora no sabía como pero ya era un poco tarde, así que como su trabajo de ayudarle a Byakuya ya había terminado pensó en irse así que se puso en pie para despedirse de Byakuya cuando este le dijo: _

-¿quieres tomar el té conmigo? – le dijo este cuando había terminado de firmar los papeles y mirándola

_- _mmm si claro – respondió Karin sorprendida por lo que este le acababa de proponer mientras empezaba a oír como su estómago le comenzaba a pedir algo de comida

-bien! Espérame aquí – dijo este levantándose y saliendo de la oficina mientras pensaba si estaba bien lo que hacía ya que desde hace mucho no tomaba o compartía un momento así con una mujer

_Mientras Karin esperaba sentada en la oficina pensaba si esto estaría bien, ella era una mujer que acababa de llegar al Seretei y tenía muy poco tiempo de conocerlo aunque debía de admitir que Byakuya era muy atractivo y le gustaba la idea de tomar un té con él. Vamos! Solo era un té y además debía de alimentar su estómago ;) Byakuya entro a la oficina y se sentó de nuevo en su típica silla de capitán._

-gracias por ayudarme a elegir Karin – le dijo Byakuya con su tono seco pero a la vez un poco amable

-de nada no te preocupes fue un gusto ayudarte – le dijo Karin mientras entraba una mujer que parecía ser una shinigami parte del escuadrón la cual en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con dos tazas de té y aparte en un plato pequeño unas galletas para acompañar el té.

-aquí está su té Kuchiki Taicho puedo servirle en algo más? – dijo la servidumbre respetuosamente

-no – dijo Byakuya secamente y luego de eso la shinigami se retiro

-gracias por tu invitación – dijo Karin mientras los dos tomaban y se disponían a comer algunas galletas

-es un gusto tomar el té acompañado por ti así que gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación

_Mientras los dos extendieron sus brazos para tomar una galleta e inconscientemente sus manos se rosaron la una con la otra e inmediatamente se miraron a los ojos. Karin estaba un poco sonrojada por la situación, mientras que Byakuya no mostraba ningún sonrojo pero siguieron tomando su té _

-dime que te trae aquí a la Sociedad de Almas? – dijo Byakuya tratando de olvidar lo sucedido

-bueno mi hermano ahora es capitán de uno de los escuadrones y tenía que venir a vivir aquí así quise conocer la famosa Sociedad de Almas y vine con él y debo admitir que hasta el momento la he pasado bien aquí pero extraño mucho a mi padre y a mi hermana

-tu padre y tu hermana?

-si ellos están en el mundo real. Ohh por Dios ya se acerca la hora de irme estoy ansiosa por verlos

-por verlos? Acaso iras al mundo real? Pregunto Byakuya un poco confuso mientras terminaba su té

-si iré esta noche con Ranguiku-san de compras para el desfile que estamos organizando y de paso visitare a mi familia

-hablas de eso que están organizando como Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis?

-si de eso exactamente hablo

-pero regresaras verdad? - Pregunto Byakuya quien sabe porque?

-si regresare pronto, me gusta este lugar así que no creo irme tan rápido de aquí - dijo Karin extrañada por su pregunta – ohhh por Kami! Ya es tarde y debo de irme a la puerta Senkai – dijo Karin asustada porque el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ya era hora de irse

_Terminaron de tomar su té y…_

-espero verte de nuevo cuando regreses… Karin – dijo Byakuya con su típico tono mirándola a los ojos

-yo espero otra taza de té y una buena compañía cuando regrese…. Byakuya – dijo Karin haciendo una promesa o una cita? – ya es hora de irme…. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo no se adonde queda la puerta Senkaimon

-te acompañare – dijo Byakuya pensando en lo que dijo Karin mientras se ponía de pie para acompañarla

-gracias por ayudarme! – dijo Karin poniéndose en pie mientras los dos se dirigían hacia la salida

_El camino hacia la puerta Senkaimon se hizo un poco largo, pues Byakuya no era una persona de muchas palabras y Karin de vez en cuando hablaba un poco sobre lo que tenían planeado para el desfile que estaban organizando a lo que este la escuchaba muy atento y opinaba sobre ello con sus secas palabras pero lo hacía. Por fin llegaron a la puerta Senkaimon donde ya estaba Mayuri, algunos shinigamis, y Ranguiku la cual la estaba esperando, Ichigo no se encontraba en el lugar pero ella entendió que posiblemente su cita con Rukia se habría tornado larga y estaría "ocupado" con ella._

-llegamos – dijo Byakuya

-gracias por traerme Byakuya… es hora de irme – Karin se despidió de esta forma mientras empezaba a caminar alejándose de Byakuya, se detuvo y giro su cabeza para ver y Byakuya que estaba detrás de ella y dijo:

- sabes….. después de todo no eres ogrobyakuya … por lo menos no para mi…. – le dijo Karin mientras siguió caminando hacia la puerta dispuesta a visitar a su padre y a su hermana también y con Ranguiku a su lado y a lo lejos se veía como estas desaparecían. Byakuya dio la vuelta camino hacia su mansión mientras pensaba:

-que bueno que no me considera uno!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza pero ya empeza a estudiar y se me dificulta mas escribir pero muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y sobretodo por esa orden! jiji ;D gracias y si les gusta dejen sus reviews please! :)


End file.
